


The Uncertainty of Feeling

by prsseux



Series: Violet Flavours [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, i love this ship so much, nothing too graphic tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prsseux/pseuds/prsseux
Summary: These were the moments in which he allowed himself to be softer, gentler as he handled the most precious person in his life.
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Murasakibara Atsushi
Series: Violet Flavours [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/924696
Kudos: 16





	The Uncertainty of Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> > 
>>      Here is another muramido thing I wrote a while ago, that came to me in the middle of the night, which I stayed up until 7 am to finish. I don't know about this title, but I couldn't think of anything else *shrugs* Also, this could be a little spicy, nothing too descriptive though, ‘cause i can’t write that kind of stuff well ;/ Anyway, enjoy. 

He watched the taller male writhing on his bed, long purple hair spread over the pillow, cheeks flushed and lips bitten raw. It was a sight to see. Atsushi was without a doubt the prettiest of them all, his beauty surpassing even Kise’s.

At least he thought so.

When they were younger he could have never pictured himself attracted to the giant boy. He was always labelled by his brain as ‘annoying’, ‘irresponsible’, ‘lazy’. In hindsight, his younger self hadn’t really allowed himself to get to know the purple haired boy enough to see that, while those adjectives weren’t lies, they were also not all there was to him.

Atsushi was sweetness - he was mellow afternoons, and whispers under the moonlight. He was dawns and soft touches, slow meaningful kisses and intriguing conversations.

He was everything Midorima didn’t think he’d want, but was absolutely all he ever needed.

When just the two of them, either in the dreamy and soft safety of Atsushi’s room or surrounded by the cool and minimalist atmosphere of his own quarters, Murasakibara made Shintarou feel comfortable - completely relaxed, he took out of his mind the fear of being judged, of being defined by how he acted.

Their journey to love had been long and filled with trepidation, and yet they managed to get where they were.

“Shh, you’re doing so well, Atsushi…” he whispered, working his fingers in and out of the taller boy, green eyes eagerly drinking the sight of his lover slowly coming undone.

Midorima was aware that most didn’t think their relationship would last. They thought he did not love Murasakibara, and that the giant would grow tired of being the only one to express his feelings and end up leaving. However, people were not aware that they completed each other.

Atsushi craved someone to care for him - to look after him, to nag and scold and spoil him rotten. Because if left to his own devices he’d crumble even more. And Midorima needed to take care of someone, needed to feel important, too feel like he had control over life even if not necessarily his own.

Their love was real, and strong. So strong sometimes Shintarou felt a lump on his throat just by looking at Atsushi, his feelings so powerful he felt like crying. It was odd for him, who had never allowed himself to experience these things so intensely, to be left with no control over his emotions by the purple haired male.

He loved it.

Loved this feeling of uncertainty, loved not knowing what Murasakibara would make him feel next.

He watched as Atsushi tried to break free from his bonds, arching his back off of the mattress, and falling back down once his strength gave away. Midorima could see the shivers running through the other’s gorgeous body. A sheer layer of sweat covering his lover from head to toe.

He was beautiful.

So beautiful Midorima wished he could stay in this moment forever. But he couldn’t, not when Murasakibara was at his wits end, having come two times already Shintarou knew the other wouldn’t last much longer.

The purple haired male gargled, choking on his own spit when Shintarou hit his g-spot again and again. He was trying to say something.

“Use your words, darling” he heard himself saying, deep voice even deeper. He sounded a little ruined and he definitely was. Despite having already come twice, the sight of Murasakibara like this was too arousing to ignore. “Tell me what you need”

“A-ah….hnng M-Midochin I—“ struggles to speak, and Shintarou slows his thrusting a little, just enough for Murasakibara to be able to pull himself together.

“That’s it, you’re being so good, Atsushi. Such a good boy for me” he praised knowing that it would push the other a little further towards the edge. The little whimpers and hiccups that left his lips confirmed that it was working.

“P-please….I can’t!” the other sobbed, violet eyes glazed over and unfocused. “Please Midochin, pelase c-can I cum please please please…” he trailed off, gasping loudly when Midorima increased the pace of his thrusts.

Gently the green haired male wrapped his free hand around Atsushi’s neglected cock, and pumped it as fast as he thrust his fingers in and out of him.

Soon enough Atsushi was screaming, whole body convulsing and shaking as he had his third and last orgasm of the night. Midorima kept thrusting his fingers very slowly, allowing the other to ride out his orgasm.

Only when Atsushi came down, shaking and sobbing did he pull out. He proceeded to untie the younger, freeing his wrists and ankles from the silks that kept them from moving all night.

Diligently he wiped the other off with a warm and soft towel, watching in delight as Atsushi whimpered and squirmed, still too oversensitive. Once he was done, he leaned over the purple haired boy, peppering his face with feather light kisses, kissing away his tears.

Midorima pecked the other’s lips before laying down and pulling Atsushi into him. His strong back to flush against his chest. However the younger didn’t remain that way for long, turning around in his embrace and moving down so he could fit his head under Shintarou’s chin.

“Are you alright?” The greenette asked, hands running through the other’s soft strands of purple hair. These were the moments in which he allowed himself to be softer, gentler as he handled the most precious person in his life.

“Yeah…” Atsushi whispered, breathing deeply and nuzzling closer to him. He was probably too tired to elaborate, and Midorima would definitely question him in the morning, but for now he allowed the other to drift off.

A few moments passed and Midorima himself began to grow tired, blinking his green eyes slowly. He was almost falling asleep when he heard a soft and sweet whisper.

“I love you Midochin….”

Shintarou smiled, and before he could fall asleep he replied.

“I love you too, Atsushi.”


End file.
